1480 DR
* Several human assassins, led by a Cyricist priestess and bolstered by a number of barbazu, attack Lasparhall in Thentia in an attempt to assassinate the rightful ruling family of Hulburg, the Hulmasters. Harmach Grigor Hulmaster is slain, but the rest of the family survives. Shortly before Grigor's funeral, Geran Hulmaster is named Lord Hulmaster. * In retaliation for the attack against his family, Geran Hulmaster travels in secret to Hulburg and secures the aid of Sarth Khul Riizar. Together, the two enter the Temple of the Wronged Prince and defeat Valdarsel, the priest who ordered the Hulmasters' assassinations. * The lamia Queen Sisay sends a force of demons and monsters to invade the village of Ruinspoke, as her first step in a future campaign to invade Tymanther. The demons are routed by Tymantheran defenders. * Members of the Cult of Reborn Flame try to awaken the primordial Achazar in the city of Imdolphyn. The ritual is stopped and the cult destroyed thanks to the efforts of a band of brave adventurers and a coalition of powerful individuals from the Windrise Ports. * Nightal: The dark angel Sathariel is slain by the deva Jinnaoth Ir'Gadohn * Nightal: The archmage Tallus of the House of Wonder is killed by the noblewoman Rilyanna Saerfynn in an attempt to complete the ritual of the First Flensing. * Nightal: Quessahn Uthraebor, a Moon elf warlock, slays Rilyanna Saerfynn to prevent the completion of the First Flensing ritual. * The Rashemi witch Yaraella is murdered by the Wychlaren Sree and her death made to look like a suicide because Yaraella refused to join the Wychlaren. *Torrin Ironstar is killed after destroying duergar magic that corrupted Moradin's Vein and caused the stoneplague. *The leader of the Dead Rats gang, Toytere, is killed by Sithe during a melee at the gang's headquarters in Luskan. *Sithe, a half-genasi, half-demon sacrifices herself to destroy the demon Scour. * After freeing the town from the tyranny of Rhovann Disarnnyl and his allies, Geran Hulmaster steps down as Lord Hulmaster. Young Natali Hulmaster, Geran's cousin is named the new Harmach, with Kara Hulmaster acting as regent until Natali comes of age. * Danifae Yauntyrr, Chosen of Lolth, appears in Menzoberranzan, preaching Lolth's wish to raise wizards to equal standing with priestesses as Lolth wishes to acquire the divine portfolio of arcane magic. Danifae commands the leaders the city to search for relics of Mystra to fuel Lolth's creation of a new Weave sacred to her. Drow society is strained as many priestesses refuse to contemplate altering the status quo and accuse Danifae of being a fraud. * Waterdhavian noble titles become trade commodities for those with enough coin. * The Circle of Skulls and the Vigilent Order each attempt to complete the ritual of the First Flensing which would have opened the gates of Hell in Waterdeep. Jinnaoth Ir'Gadohn and his allies stop both groups from finishing the ritual. * A disease known as the Stoneplague begins to infect dwarves in the East Rift region of Faerûn. * The abyssal Fury plague sweeps through Luskan but the demon responsible for the plague is killed by the paladin Kalen Dren. ;Novels * Avenger ends. * Circle of Skulls * Shadowbane * Shadowbane: Eye of Justice * The Gilded Rune * Unbroken Chain: The Darker Road Appendix Notes * This year is incorrectly labeled the Year of the Dark Daughter in several sources, including the "Backdrop: Suzail" article in Dungeon #198. Alaundo's Roll of Years correctly identifies it as the Year of Deep Water Drifting. References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} +35000}} +35000}} +35000}}